Breaking Up!
by kudo-miyaka
Summary: Shinichi broke up with Ran. Now Ran is on an emotional breakdown and she sees him one day with another girl! Is this for real?
1. Chapter 1

Well—this is just another continuation of my fanfic Night to Remember and Trip to Okinawa. I guess you can say that I made it a trilogy. (I just can't seem to stop can I? Anyway, I'll stop blabbing so you can read). Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**Breaking Up?!**

**Chapter 1**

Shinichi was hiding behind a tree, which is located near an old, abandoned and almost dilapidated house. Officer Sato, Officer Takagi and Officer Shiratori who were hiding in another place near him accompanied him. When Shiratori gave the okay sign, the whole group went nearer to the warehouse; still observing carefulness of not being seen. They went in one by one while holding their guns to get ready to shoot just in case the enemy gets seen.

Sato suggested that they should split up in order for their search to be faster. Takagi and Shiratori were grouped together and Sato was grouped with Shinichi. They parted ways to begin their search. Takagi and Shiratori went to look around the upper floors while Shinichi and Sato searched the remaining floors. They first went to the basement and found some weaponry only. No people. Next, they went to the first floor and found people who seemed to be the guards and knocked them out. By the time they were still searching the rest of the first floor, Takagi talked to them using the talkie.

"We found the hostages here in the third floor." Takagi informed.

"We'll get there as soon as we can." Sato replied.

Shinichi and Sato hastily ran up and found Shiratori waiting for them by the stairs. He led them to the room where the hostages were, still taking precaution about not being seen.

When the entered the room, the hostages were still tied up. There were no sharp objects in the room whatsoever. Sato had this portable knife in her pocket, which they used to free them.

"Um—guys? Where's Ran?" Shinichi asked, looking around the room.

"Ran—was—Ran was—umm…" Sonoko replied, trying to get the right words to say. "She was—umm…"

"She was taken by one of the kidnappers just about three minutes ago." Came Eri's voice. She sounded pretty calm about it too. It was as if Ran wasn't her daughter at all.

"Do you have any idea where they took her to?" Shinichi asked as soon as the Eri's sentence was finished.

"How the heck are we supposed to know?" Sonoko replied.

"So I guess that means we still have to find her." Takagi said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Takagi-kun." Sato added.

The group darted out of the room right after Shinichi. They had no idea where he was going. Nor did _he_ know where he himself was going. But he had the idea that they took her somewhere they haven't gone to when they had entered this house. Somewhere not noticeable, somewhere like—

"A secret passage?" Shinichi said to himself, not paying heed to the people behind him. "That's sneaky. A secret passage under the mat."

"Whoa! Cool! A secret passage!!" Sonoko shouted in excitement.

"Shh!! Quiet! If the criminals hear you we'll be dead for sure." Sato explained. "Hey! Kudo! Open it already. You'll never know what they're doing to her right this moment."

Shinichi just nodded and opened the trap door. There were stairs leading to somewhere. Shiratori and Takagi turned on their flashlights and went in with the rest.

"Say Kudo—what if Ran isn't here? Where are we going to look for her?" Takagi asked.

"Don't think about that for now! Let's just pray and hope that she _is_ here understood? Just don't be pessimistic." Sato shouted stridently.

"We should be quiet as well so they won't know we're coming." Eri suggested.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Sato replied.

They kept walking in the dark tunnel and it seemed to have no end to it. There weren't any lights there too. When they were in the verge of giving up, they heard a scream. A scream, which was familiar to all.

"Let's hurry!" Shinichi said, running at a great pace.

"Darn it Kudo! Wait for us!" Takagi said, running after him followed by Shiratori.

"You guys go ahead. We'll wait here." Sato suggested, cocking her gun.

The two officers just nodded in response and they followed Shinichi. He was standing by the door, ready to break it down and shoot. Once he noticed those two chasing after him, he nodded to say to them that it was okay to break down the door already. But Shiratori just shook his head to tell him to wait. If only Shinichi can wait at a time like this. They heard more screams in between sobs after that like _'Get off me! Get off me!' 'Don't you dare do that!'_ and_ 'Stop it! Please stop it!'_

Shinichi couldn't handle it anymore and told his comrades. They felt sorry for Ran as well. So they broke down the door, ran inside and looked around for Ran. And it wasn't a difficult task, Shinichi pointed his gun at the guy who was on top of her and shot him at the side. That made him fall down the bed too.

Ran was continuing to cry while she was holding her blouse that had two buttons open. Shinichi sighed and held her tightly in his arms, wiping her tears away and comforting her telling her that it was all right; that they were here already.

"Um—Kudo? I don't think he's the only one here." Takagi informed.

"What?" Shinichi's eyes became wide and he started to look around the room.

"I don't see anyone else Takagi. Only this guy whom I handcuffed." Shiratori replied.

"Shh! Shh! Takagi's right. There are some more people hiding here." Shinichi whispered. Ran buried her face in Shinichi's chest, rested her hands onto his shoulders and cried some more. Of course, Shinichi tried to comfort her again but he was more concentrated on the allies of the criminal. He slowly stood up, letting go of Ran and soon enough he was followed along with the others.

"We have to get out of here—and fast." Shiratori stated.

"I agree." Shinichi answered, taking Ran's hand after cocking his pistol.

"But—won't that provoke them even more?" Takagi asked.

"So you're saying that we should just stay here and wait to be shot at?" Shiratori answered, quite irritated.

Takagi's gulp was heard without difficulty throughout the room. In response he just shook his head and was walking very slowly to the door. "I can't believe we didn't find the allies of this man." He said, looking at the handcuffed guy who was being held on to by Shiratori. Right at the moment when he was about to leave the room he was shot at the side as well.

"Looks like you got what you wanted." Shinichi said, shooting his gun at the place where the bullet came from. He pushed Ran to go outside along with Takagi while him and Shiratori were fighting against the allies. Of course, while they were shooting they were also heading towards the door. Shinichi was already kneeling down when he got near the doorway. All he had to do was roll over and he was out! But unfortunately, a bullet hit him on his shoulder. Luckily he was still able to get out of the room.

Outside, Takagi and Ran were already heading towards the group of Officer Sato. She was running towards the injured officer when a gunshot followed by a scream was heard. Their attention was diverted to the two remaining girls and they all ran towards there.

"Mom!!" Ran shouted. She ran towards her injured mother but Officer Shiratori took a hold of her wrist. She tried to jerk it free, but failed. Even though she went to her mother, she would still be a nuisance to the people there. Everyone knows that Ran cries so easily and can't stop for a very long time.

Officer Sato was taking care of the ones who shot her. She even got shot on the thigh and her shoulder while trying to do so. But that entire ordeal was worth it. After a good two minutes of gun shooting they finally heard three people who grunted and moaned in pain. Shiratori quickly told the others to look after the one they had just captured and cuffed his three allies.

It was a pretty hard job controlling those four criminals. They would often yank themselves out of their grip and try to run away but the police were fast even though they were injured. After some more surprise attacks from the criminals they finally were able to get out of the house with at least three injuries. I repeat, with_ at least _three injuries. The one who had the most injuries was Sato, next was Shinichi. All the injured was being tended to in the ambulances, which came with the police earlier on. Although, Sato and Shinichi had to be brought to the hospital and fast!

Almost the whole force visited them in the hospital after they had taken the whole criminal group into custody. But sadly, both of them are still unconscious. They have to visit them again next time.

* * *

Okay. That was the first chapter. Was it lame? I think it was. Just like what I say in my profile, tell me what you really think. And don't ask me on how Eri was kidnapped. I just ran out of characters that can be hostages and she was the one that first popped into my head. Hope you liked it! Please review. :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's speed things up a bit. I won't go into much detail about the past weeks here. And besides, it's kind of—irrelevant. Anyway, hope you like this!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks passed and Shinichi regained consciousness earlier than Officer Sato. He was ahead from her by three days only. Of course, knowing the people they work with, they all went to the hospital to visit. The first three who visited were Officer Takagi, Officer Shiratori and Inspector Megure. Shinichi and Sato were in the same room anyway, so it didn't matter as to who they will visit first.

"You feeling better, Kudo?" Inspector asked.

"Yeah. Much better. And you guys?"

"Fine." The two officers said in unison.

"You think we can see Sato now?" Officer Takagi asked.

"Just draw the curtain there." Shinichi replied, pointing to the curtain on his right. "Although, I think she's still sleeping."

"Let's see then." Officer Shiratori said, drawing the curtain. "I guess she really is asleep."

"If that's the case then—let's not bother her." Takagi said.

"Umm—guys? How's Ran?" Shinichi asked all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh. She's fine. Mouri-kun said that she visits you everyday. Sometimes she would even spend the night here if the next day was a weekend." Inspector answered.

"Whoa! She must be really worried." Takagi added.

"Don't you think that's obvious?" Shiratori said.

"Good point."

"Anyway, Kudo. Glad to see you all better. Sorry, but we have to leave now." Inspector said, looking at his beeping phone.

"Yeah. Sorry about our visitation being so short." Shiratori said.

"Yeah. Really sorry." Takagi added.

"Its fine guys. It's the thought that counts, right?" Shinichi replied.

"I guess you're right. See you soon!" Takagi said as they all went out of the room.

Shinichi sighed and turned to Officer Sato. "Hey! How long are you going to keep that up? They're already gone. Quit the acting already."

"Are they really?" Sato quickly got up on her bed and looked around. "Phew! They really _are_ gone."

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I just need some more time for myself right now."

"If that's the case then I'll leave you alone." Shinichi said, pulling back the curtain between them.

"I saw Ran this morning."

"What?" Shinichi asked, pulling the curtain away again.

"Ran was here this morning."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to call her? Or talk to her?"

"She's in school right now!"

"Today's a Saturday Shinichi. Why would she be in school?"

"It is?"

Sato sighed, "You haven't seen her ever since you regained consciousness."

"You make it sound as if it's a big deal."

"She's worried sick about you! Don't you have any compassion for her? Perhaps a little sympathy might help too. According to Mr. Mouri, she goes here everyday and—should I even repeat it again for you?"

"It'll be a waste if you do."

"At least—let her talk to you or something."

"She already sees me everyday. That's enough."

"It's still better if you talk to her Shinichi. Seeing them isn't really enough. You said so yourself."

"I though you needed some time alone." Shinichi said, looking away.

"Why are you acting like this? Don't you love her anymore?" Sato just realized what she said and pulled down the curtain again.

"I shouldn't have in the first place." Shinichi whispered very softly. So soft that even he himself couldn't hear it.

'_So—is it true that Shinichi doesn't have feelings for her anymore? Pf! I shouldn't think about stuff like this. It's none of my business anyway. Or maybe—he's just blaming himself—again. Ugh! Don't stick your nose in this Sato! I'll take a nice nap. Yeah. That's right.' _Sato thought as she lay down on her hospital bed.

The whole day went through and neither Sato nor Shinichi said a word. Considering what had happened just this afternoon. There were two nurses who attended to them and checked their wounds to see if they needed to be treated again. While they were being checked, a knock on the door was heard and one of the nurses let her come in. Yes you've guessed it the one who came was Ran.

The nurses were still treating the wounds on their backs seeing as they were bleeding. Ran had brought flowers with her for Shinichi and Officer Sato. She sat between the two after the two nurses left. Of course, she still hasn't pulled the curtain behind her. She wanted to talk to Shinichi privately.

"How are you feeling Shinichi?"

"I'm fine. I feel much better. Thanks for the consideration Ran."

Ran sat in his bed and laced her fingers through his. He even returned the favor and held hers tightly and flashed a smile at her. Then, his grip became tighter and he bent his head down. You can tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Shinichi?"

"I-I'm sorry Ran."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for what happened to you. Y-you had to go through that horrible ordeal."

"He really didn't—you came just in time so don't worry all that much. I'm fine now. I have started to be my cheerful self again, see?" she flashed a smile, stood up and waved her hands in the air. "Just don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Shinichi sighed, "If you say so." He looked at Ran then smiled. "I won't worry that much then."

"Good. Now—let's talk to Officer Sato!" she said pulling the curtain.

They all talked happily. Their conversation was filled with laughter, mocking someone between them or just let Ran talk about what they had missed out there while they were unconscious. Most of what she said concerns more of Shinichi than Officer Sato. But she was still able to tell her some things about the police force, all thanks to her father who practically tried to take Shinichi's place in solving cases but unfortunately, it was Shinichi's dad who would end up solving it.

Alas, it was time for Ran to leave the hospital. Her mom called her via cell phone telling her that her father was out of his mind and couldn't start to sleep. So she bid them goodbye, she couldn't possibly kiss him on the lips since Officer Sato was there watching so, she kissed Shinichi on the cheek instead and left the hospital.

"There we talked already. Happy?" Shinichi blurted when Ran was gone.

"I'm not the one who's happy. I can tell both of you were."

"You really have a knack of making people very guilty about something don't you Sato?"

"Well—goodnight Kudo." Sato replied as she pulled the curtain between them. "I wonder when we'll be detained. I want to get back to work already."

"Don't ask me. I have no idea. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A whole week passed and Shinichi was able to go back to school and Sato to work. Shinichi's classmates initially asked him if he was all right and then as the day progressed, they were already teasing him with Ran. He liked it better that way anyway. It would seem as if nothing had happened to him.

* * *

I decided to let the characters themselves to the explaining. So—did you guys get the one particular line of Shinichi? If you didn't then keep on reading! If you did—still keep on reading and please review! Thanks! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Now—here's where the _real_ story begins. The cause of all their problems…

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 3**

It was a fine Monday afternoon. Everyone was talking about the upcoming Karate Championships. Of course, the Karate Team was already training hard after school for the last three weeks.

"Say—Shinichi?" one of the guys from the soccer team said. "Who do you think will win the karate championships?"

"BAKA! Why are you asking him? You already know who he's going to say!" another guy said teasingly. "He's going to say that Ran will win. DUH!!"

"Well we'll never can be sure until the day of the competition arrives." Shinichi answered.

"That seems to be your favorite line every time there's a competition." The guy from the soccer team said. "I still don't know why you quit the team though."

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now—if you'll excuse me I'll go back to our classroom, vacant time is almost over." Shinichi stood up and walked straight to the classroom.

Back in the classroom, Ran and Sonoko were chatting with some of their friends so Shinichi decided to just let them be and go straight to his seat. After a few minutes, the bell rang and their teacher came in just in time. After a few hours, school finally ended and everyone was so happy to go back home. Unfortunately, the Karate Team had to stay until nighttime for their extensive training. What do you expect? The competition is coming up in a few days.

The following day was a holiday. It was a death anniversary of one of the heroes in Japan. And here's the fun part, the Karate team doesn't have training too.

Ran was alone in the house because her father was called by a rich man to follow someone and the reward was ¥100,000,000. Of being as he is, he couldn't reject the offer. She wanted to end her boredom by inviting a friend along. But when she called Sonoko, she said the she and her sister were in the beach. She said that her sister wanted to spend time with her alone that's why she didn't invite anyone this time. Ran couldn't think of anyone else to invite to her house except for Shinichi. She decided to call him.

_**RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!**_

"Hello? Good afternoon. Kudo residence." Shinichi's mom said from the other line as she answered the phone.

"Um—yes hello. This is Ran. May I please speak to Shinichi?"

"Ah! Yes hello Ran! Wait for a moment I'll call Shinichi." She replied. In the background Ran can hear their conversation.

'_Shin-chan! Ran-chan is calling for you! —Shin-chan!'_

'_Yeah! I'm coming down!'_

'_Was there an appointed date that you missed today Shin-kun?' _

'_Shut-up mom.' _Shinichi picked up the phone and heard Ran giggling. "What's the matter? Why are you giggling?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you think you could come here? I'm all alone here in my house you see."

"Yeah. I guess I can."

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See ya." Shinichi said as they both hung up. "Mom! I'll be going to Ran's house okay?"

"Will you spend dinnertime there Shin-chan?"

"I'll call when I do."

"Take care then. Bye."

Shinichi just waved his hand to bid his mom goodbye and ran outside. He kept on running until he reached Mouri Detective Agency. He was about to knock on the door when Ran opened it.

"Before you ask—I saw you running towards here so—there." Ran said. "Well? Come on in!"

"Thanks." Shinichi said as he walked into the room. Ran made him sit on the sofas and brought them something to eat and drink. She sat beside close beside him. But again, she sensed that something was wrong. She initially didn't pay attention to it but then they weren't talking for quite a while now.

"Umm—Shinichi? Are you alright?"

'_Should I do it—now?' _was the only thing that played through Shinichi's head at the time.

"Shinichi?"

'_There's no better time right?' _

"Shinichi, you there?"

'_Should I? Or Shouldn't I? What is it? Maybe—'_

"Earth to Shinichi? Are you there?" Ran screamed very stridently. And that's the time where Shinichi got his mind back from the clouds.

"Huh? W-what is it?" he stammered.

"You okay? You seem to be thinking of something very deep." She said going more close to him.

"I-I, I'm fine." He stammered once more. "Just thinking a—"

"About the championships, by the way." She cut him off. She was thinking about the karate championships all along. "You think you can watch it? Just a little moral support."

"I can't guarantee you that I can watch the whole thing. Maybe I'll be able to watch a bit." Shinichi replied with his head bent down.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! It's fine if you can't watch the whole thing. Just as long as you're there, I'm cool with that." Ran was about to lace her fingers through Shinichi's but then, Shinichi quickly took his hand away from Ran.

"Ran—there's something I need to tell you. And—it's really important."

"Uh—what is it then?" Ran asked looking real curious as to what Shinichi would say.

"I know that it's kind of late and out of the blue but—I think—" Shinichi sighed and paused. Ran didn't dare say a word at this moment. She knew that Shinichi was far too serious about the matter and might get angry if she butted in. She just looked at him, waiting patiently for the rest of his sentence. "Ran—" he said finally. "I think we—I think we should—I think we should break up."

Ran couldn't believe what he just said. She shook her head and asked, "I- I'm sorry, what?"

Shinichi just sighed and replied, "I think it's better if we break up and just stick with being friends."

"NO!" Ran shouted as soon as Shinichi finished his sentence and her eyes were filled with tears, even though she was trying to keep them from falling. She just couldn't stop them. "Why? Why Shinichi? WHY!" she shouted.

"I have my reasons." Shinichi answered with his head bent down in order not to see Ran.

"Then state your reasons! Why?" Ran just couldn't stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks. "Why?" her voice became softer and she went closer to Shinichi, this time she was already on her feet.

"It's better this way, Ran. Please understand." Shinichi said, standing up.

"Exactly how am I supposed to understand? How can this be better? All of it doesn't make sense at all!"

"If you look at it and try to understand—it does."

"I can't understand anything about this! You were the one who first confessed your feelings for me! You were the one who started this whole relationship!"

"That's one of the reasons why I should be the one to end it."

"All of the things that you just said does _not_ make at all! Tell me why? If it was going to end like this then you shouldn't have told me what you felt."

"I told you already! Trust me, it's better like this Ran. We wrong to begin with."

"I'm starting to think that you're just playing with me right from the beginning. I thought you—I thought you loved me Shinichi?"

Shinichi was already making his way to the door then paused for a bit. "I'm really sorry Ran. Please forgive me." He opened the door and walked all the way home. He really hated seeing Ran cry like that, especially if it was his own doing. But this time it can't be helped, can it? _He_ made her cry. _He_ hurt her. _He_ ended the relationship they both thought would last_. He_ is the thorn in her heart that wounds it. And _he_ couldn't do anything about it—anymore. It's not a question of pride. The fact is that Ran would be angry with him if he tried to go back to her. She would really think that he's just playing with her and get even angrier.

Ran was still standing there in their living room, petrified and left in tears. She couldn't believe what had happened. _'Did Shinichi really do that?' 'Was he serious?'_ and _'It must be a joke right?' _were the questions that revolved in her mind at the time. She shook her head once more and shouted "NO! It can't be!" then bolted off to her room and cried on her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There, that was it. Although I think that the other lines are pretty lame and I couldn't think of any other line at the time. (Yeah. I tend to dislike my work a lot of times). Anyway, please review. And hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Well—I managed to go to my plotline. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing so you can read.

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 4**

It was a cold stormy night afterwards. Ran was hugging her pillow and she was enveloped in her blanket. She was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy from all that crying. Even now she's still shedding tears but it wasn't as great as before. She was recalling the times she had with Shinichi, the good times and the bad times. When she scanned her room she saw their picture, which was taken, in front of a shrine. It made her eyes get filled with tears again so she decided not to look. She tried her very best to sleep but the scene was repeated over and over again in her head. 'I think it's better if we break up and just stick with being friends.' She tried to understand why he did that. She can't cook up any reasons why he would think that it's better if they broke up. Alas, she slept whilst thinking about the whole matter.

_**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! OHAYOU GO—**_

Ran's obnoxious alarm clock was put to rest. It was as noisy as four babies crying and it was just as loud. Who wouldn't think that that's utterly annoying?

Ran made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and her dad. She just made it as simple as she can. She also managed to squeeze in her lunch for school. She didn't wait for her dad to wake up. After she had eaten, she got her things and left.

The pavement was wet from all that rain that came down last night. Ran almost slid off her feet when Sonoko called for her. Sonoko was in a Suzuki car, obviously, and she offered Ran a ride to school. After all that thinking, Ran accepted the offer and went into the car.

"Oh wait! Your detective boyfriend might be looking for you along the way."

'_He's not my boyfriend anymore.'_ Ran thought, remembering what happened yesterday. She had forgotten about it until now. Sonoko had to remind her without her knowing it.

"You alright Ran? Was there something wrong with what I just asked?"

"Humph! What do I care about that detective geek? Leave him there! We'll see each other at school anyway." Ran said, trying to hide her anger and hurt from her best friend. She wanted to act normal, like nothing happened.

Sonoko giggled, "That's so like you Ran!" she said, patting her friend's back. "So—is there between you two?"

"Huh? W-what do you m-mean Sonoko?" Ran stammered.

"Ran, no matter how good you are at acting, you're not good at all at hiding something that bothers you. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Can we talk about that after school? I don't feel like it right now." Ran replied with her head bent down. It was as if she was going to cry right at that moment.

"O-okay! I get it! I get it! Don't cry right now!" Sonoko shouted. "We'll talk later after school. Wait! Then does that mean you won't train?"

"My dad will work as soon as he wakes up. He told me that last night. He's told to follow someone. So—if it's not much—can I stay at your place?"

"Yeah! You're welcome anytime Ran! Stay as long as you like. Or rather stay until your dad is done with his work."

"Thanks a lot Sonoko. I owe you."

"Don't mention it."

"Umm—excuse me miss? We're here at your school now." The driver informed.

"Oh really? Thanks a lot. Let's go Ran."

When they both got off the car, Ran quickly got a hold of Sonoko's arm and whispered "Don't tell anyone else about this. Okay?" Sonoko just nodded in reply and they walked to their room together.

"Hey! What's this? Ran didn't walk to school with Shinichi? That's weird." A person in their class said as they walked into the room.

"What do you care?" Ran replied. "I also have friends you know? Humph!" Ran said as she took her seat. Their classmate wanted to say something but then the bell already rang.

Ran couldn't help but let her mind wander around whether it's class time or break time. She would automatically think about the break up whenever she stays quiet, especially during class time because Shinichi had his seat next to hers and that made it even more awkward. Every time she sees him she couldn't help but feel hurt and the need to cry. But she tried to pull herself together and concentrate on school rather than love life.

When school was finally over, she decided to be a little early for training than usual so as to avoid seeing him again. The coach thought her as a very good captain indeed because she set up the floor mats and waited for her teammates to arrive. Her coach actually thought that she was just serious in training for the competition this coming Saturday.

Shinichi went straight home after school. He didn't bother looking for Ran because he knows where she is. Besides, she might get angry with him and scream at him then go back to the conversation they had yesterday. He simply wanted to leave her alone. By the time he arrived home the phone rang. His parents didn't seem to be there so he picked it up.

"Hello, good afternoon?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Oh! Hey Shinichi?" a girl said over the line.

"Oh it's you! How've you been?"

"I'm fine. Listen—can you come over? I have something to ask of you."

"Ok. I'll be there right away."

"Thanks." The girl replied and they both hung up.

As Shinichi promised, he went to the girl's house _immediately_. He didn't even bother changing clothes. He just ran towards the train station and unfortunately just as he entered the train, it started raining. "Looks like summer is really over. It rains almost everyday." He said to himself.

Back at Teitan High School, the karate team just got back from jogging around the neighborhood and was just about to go to the dojo. The coach didn't let them rest that much; maybe it was just for three minutes then he told them to get changed under two.

For a few more hours they trained vigorously. Ran was more into training than all of them. She was desperately trying to get her mind off Shinichi. When their training was finished the whole team went for the showers and left. Ran saw Sonoko leaning against the wall of the gate while waiting for her. At that moment, Ran wanted to cry again. But Sonoko already saw her. She went to Ran as quickly as she could and asked, "What's the matter Ran?"

"Nothing. You remind me of Shinichi that's all."

"Huh?"

"Whenever our training is finished he would wait for me at the exact same spot you were at with that exact same pose." Ran answered.

"Let's get your things so you can sleep over at my house." Sonoko suggested. Ran just nodded in response.

--

"WHAT? He what?" Sonoko shouted inside her room.

"Hey! Sonoko hush down why don't you? Someone might hear you." Ran said as she looked around, even though they were in Sonoko's room.

"I can't believe he did that! Why'd he do it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. He told me that if I understood the whole matter, I would be able to understand why he did that. Do you have any idea why he would do that?"

"It's either—I'm sorry about this Ran but—it's either he doesn't—love you anymore or—he just found another girl. Which I think is the same."

"That's what I thought as well. Or maybe—he was just playing with me all along." Ran gripped her blanket and sobbed. "Maybe he really doesn't love me right from the beginning." She sobbed even more. Sonoko didn't say anything more. She just comforted her by patting her back and hugging her.

"After all we've been through. This is what's going to happen!" Ran shouted. "We—we even—we even touched each other's lips already! Why does it have to end this way? I don't understand a thing about this." Ran continued sobbing.

Even after Sonoko gave her water and turned off the lights because it was late in the evening already, she was still crying in her pillow. Her pillow was actually drenched! That's how hard she cried. A few more minutes of comfort from Sonoko, Ran asked her to go to bed now. She didn't want to argue anyway, so she did her request. Sonoko slept earlier than her but then Ran cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's how bad she felt. Oh! And umm—the girl who called Shinichi isn't an OC. She really made an appearance in Detective Conan. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Well—it took me quite some time to finish the two previous chapters. Anyway, this is where almost everything makes sense. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 5**

A few more days passed and finally it was the Karate Championships! Everyone was there! It seemed as if the whole student body, faculty and staff from Teitan were there. Everyone in the team was nervous and that includes Ran. Even though she's the captain it doesn't mean that she should be confident right?

"Okay team, listen up!" the coach shouted after blowing his whistle. "The competition will start in an hour. That means the ones who are going to fight—do not eat, especially if you're nervous. The food you ate won't be digested properly. Is that clear?"

"HAI!" the whole team said in response.

Ran's teammate nudged her at her side. "Hey Captain? How are you going to spend your remaining hour?"

"I think I'll take a walk around." Ran answered.

"You won't practice Karate? We are."

"Here's a tip—don't exhaust yourself if you're going to fight because when it's time for your event you won't be able to fight properly."

"Does that mean that—?"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't practice. I'm just saying not to exhaust you. So don't overdo it okay?"

By that time their coach told them that they can do anything they want, just as long as they come back fifteen minutes before the competition begins.

Ran walked alone in the unfamiliar campus. She just went to the places she knows how to go to and back to the stadium. While she was walking she saw a figure, which was very familiar to her. She didn't know who it was until it came closer. "Come to think of it—this is the place where Ryoko Akagi lives right?" she said to herself. She was about to approach her until she heard her say something.

"Hey! Hurry up you slowpoke!" Ryoko shouted. "Goodness! I don't know how you became a detective with that stupid pace of yours."

'_What? No way! Is she—is she talking to—?'_ Ran said to herself. She hid behind a nearby wall so they wouldn't see her. She stayed there and waited until they were gone. Unfortunately, they passed by the wall where Ran was hiding in.

"So—where should we go next?" Ryoko asked, being all merry.

"I just came by here to see you not go out with you." Shinichi replied.

"Well then, you already saw me. Go on now. Leave."

"If you say so." Shinichi said, walking pass by Ryoko, his hands on his head. "I'll leave then. See ya."

Ryoko was completely flabbergasted. She turned around and just saw Shinichi walking non-stop! "H-hey! Wait up!" she shouted as she ran after him.

"Better hurry up slowpoke!" Shinichi answered teasingly.

"That's not nice!" Ryoko told him as she caught up with him.

"Well neither are you." Shinichi said, looking at Ryoko blankly then afterwards they both laughed.

Ran was awestricken. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Was that all real? Did Shinichi like Ryoko more than her? _'That couldn't be.'_ Ran thought. _'He's probably playing with her just like what he did to me.'_ Ran continued to walk but then suddenly she remembered the time. She looked at her watch and it read seven thirty-five! The competition starts at eight and she had to be there fifteen minutes before! She quickly ran towards the stadium.

Back at the stadium, the other members of the team were already there. They just walked around the stadium or went to their families who were going to watch them. Five minutes later, the coach rounded them up and waited for the rest. Just about the time when everyone was there, someone spoke up.

"Umm—excuse me, coach?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't see captain anywhere. Do you?" murmurs were heard between them saying, 'Hey she's right! Ran's not here yet.' 'Where could she have gone?' and 'Perhaps she lost rack of time.'

"Maybe she's on her way now." Their coach finally said, calming the whole team down. "There's no way that girl won't come. She has a battle right after the competition starts. I think she's the first one to fight among you, right? Now, whoever has contact with Ran, tell her that we're inside, okay?"

The team just nodded and went inside the stadium. Ran had a lot of friends in the team so they gave her a text message saying:

'_Ran, where are you? Umm—well the competition is about to start and we're already inside. Reply when you're here and I'll meet you outside.' _

The whole team waited for two things—their captain's arrival and for the competition to start. About a few minutes later, the competition was starting! The announcer requested everyone in the stadium to stand up for the entrance of the flags, officials and singing of the national anthem.

"Where the heck is Ran? It's starting already!" one of her friends said.

"She'll come—I hope." Another replied. "I sure do hope that nothing bad happened to her."

"What is that sound?" a man asked a bit irritated.

"Maybe it's this girl's phone." Another one answered.

"Let's leave her here already and give that brat a notification about this!"

"You think that the girl said anything to the police?"

"If she did then _he's_ dead."

They left Ran on the floor with her hands and feet tied up and a gag in her mouth. She was still unconscious. Of course! What do you expect? They knocked her out with chloroform when she was already near the stadium.

Anyway, they called Shinichi, whom they call 'brat', and told him about the situation his 'girlfriend' was experiencing. And they also called Ran's father for ransom.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_

"Huh? What was that?" Ryoko asked.

"That was my phone." Shinichi answered, groping his phone in his pocket. When he finally got it he read the message that was written. "What the—?" Shinichi started running fast towards the stadium.

"H-hey! What's wrong Shinichi?"

"Something happened. I'm going somewhere."

"Wait up!" Ryoko shouted, catching up with him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey. Has Ran replied yet? It's about to be the first part of the competition and she's still not here."

"She hasn't replied yet." One of her friends said, checking her phone.

"Where could she be?"

The coach was going to where Ran's friends were seated. "Where the heck is she? The competition is about to begin. She's the first among all of you."

"She hasn't replied to any of our messages, coach." They all seemed helpless and hopeless. Then they heard someone who seemed to be running towards them. When that person arrived they found out that it was Shinichi followed by another girl.

"Is Ran here?" Shinichi asked, panting.

"Wait! So she's not with you then?" one of Ran's friends asked.

"Why would he be asking then?" another one added.

"So it _is_ real." Shinichi said.

"What is?"

"I got a message from someone just recently saying that she's been kidnapped."

"So is that why you started running earlier on?" Ryoko asked. Shinichi just nodded, still panting.

"Umm—?" she made Shinichi come closer, "Who is that girl?"

"One of Ran's friends. She met her because of one of her dad's cases." Shinichi answered and thought to himself. _'She actually lied of me being her boyfriend. How sick can that be?'_

"Well—if Ran is kidnapped—I guess there's nothing we can do. You there!" their coach said pointing to one of Ran's friends. "You take her place here. I'll tell the officials that Ran Mouri won't be able to fight in this competition." He left as soon as he finished his sentence.

"What're you going to do about this, Shinichi?"

"I plan on saving her from those guys." Shinichi replied. "Of course, I should do it alone no matter what those police officers say, even what the Inspector commands me to do. I can't risk Ran's life."

"Exactly how are you going to find her?"

"They'll call later. I'm sure about that. No kidnapper fails to call again. I'll be in the police station to trace that call. Good luck in your competition by the way." Shinichi was about to leave.

"Hey! Keep us posted, okay? We wanna know what's happening."

"Yeah. I understand. Bye! Good luck!" Shinichi ran outside and once again Ryoko followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. I don't know if things are starting to make sense for you—but for me I think it does. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'll let you guys read already… I won't blab…

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is he creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 6**

Shinichi and Ryoko ran all the way to a nearby police station. The moment they arrived they were both perspiring and of course, panting. Shinichi looked around to see who they find help from. While scanning across the entire floor, he was surprised to see Officer Sato there. He quickly ran up to her.

"Officer Sato!" he shouted.

"Kudo! What're you doing here?" she paused to think. "Oh yeah! Ran's Karate competition is being held here."

"Now isn't the time for that! I need your help in something." Shinichi's face tells her that he's pretty serious about the matter so she just stayed quiet and listened to what he had to say.

"WHAT?" Officer Sato shouted after hearing the news. "Again?"

"Shh! Quiet down why won't you! I don't want to let anyone else know."

"Okay. What do you want me to do, Kudo?"

"I want you to track down the kidnapper's hideout when they call me later. I want you to contact Inspector Megure and just wait a few meters from their hideout. I'll tell you when you need to go to the hideout. Is that clear?"

"Okay. Okay. I understand. So—when will they call?"

_**RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!**_

"I think you got your answer." Shinichi said as he took out his phone.

"Hello? This is Kudo speaking." Shinichi just nodded in order to tell Sato to start tracking the call. "I want to talk to Ran."

"I'm sorry Mr. Detective. But you have to wait until later. Remember the deal we had." The kidnapper said as he hung up. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah. She's a very heavy sleeper." One of his allies answered.

"Well—that's very fortunate for us then. She'll be as peaceful as a baby on its bed. That would give us less trouble and she wouldn't resist at all."

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" a kid screamed.

"Can someone make that darn brat shut up?" The moment he said that, one of his allies got tape and put it over his mouth. "That's better, peace and quiet. Now, let's get back to work!" he said kicking the door open and walking away while his allies followed him out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I found out where they are!" Sato said as soon as Shinichi was off the phone. "They're somewhere near a river, on top of a mountain. It's not very far from here too."

"That's convenient." Shinichi added.

"Umm—should we go now?" Ryoko asked.

Sato tugged Shinichi's jacket and made him come closer, "Who is that girl?"

"She's Ryoko Akagi. She's one of Ran's friends. She met her because of one of Mr. Mouri's cases." Shinichi whispered back.

"So is that why she's hanging out with you right now?"

"I'm sorry, Sato but I can't tell you that."

"Fine."

"Umm—guys? Are we going yet?" Ryoko asked again.

"First of all, we have to prepared for this. I'll get the guns and contact Inspector Megure." Sato answered as she went out the room.

"Say, Shinichi? What did the kidnapper sound like?"

"Huh? Well—he had a very deep voice. And I doubt he's using a voice manipulator." Shinichi said with his fingers on his chin, then he glanced at Ryoko. "I'm sure there's a lot of people with deep voices, Ryoko."

"But you'll never know! Maybe they're the same person."

"Hey, look! We'll find him, don't worry." After a few minutes, Officer Sato returned with the guns.

"I already contacted the HQ and agreed to what you said, Kudo." Sato informed.

"Well then, let's go!" Shinichi said.

"Should I go with you?" Ryoko asked yet again.

"We can't leave her here, Kudo."

"You decide, Sato." Shinichi answered as he went outside. Sato told Ryoko that it was all right if she came, just as long as she won't get in the way and slow them down.

They all hopped in Sato's car and drove all the way to the kidnapper's hideout. Their hideout looks abandoned. But then again, that's how kidnappers work, right? They like to hide in an old house, warehouse, etc.

Once again, they were hiding behind a tree. Waiting for the right time that they would come in and get the hostage.

"Umm—is there another way inside?" Shinichi asked after seeing the heavy-guarded place.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ran was opening her eyes after that long sleep of hers. When her vision was finally clear, she looked around her and saw a kid by her side, he was looking at her. _'How come I feel like I've seen him before?'_ her eyes became dilated_. 'I forgot all about the competition! What happened to me? Where am I? What's this? I'm tied up and gagged?' _she thought for a while. _'That's right! When I was near the stadium some people knocked me out. But—why the heck would they want to kidnap me? What do they want from me?'_

Just then, she heard the door opening. She and the kid sat up and watched the door open. They saw three men. The one in the middle was smoking, the one on his right looked cleaner than the rest, even though he himself is a little dirty and the one on his left had a gun with him and he has a big scar on his face.

"Looks like they're awake. It took you long enough, girly." The guy who was smoking said, blowing smoke to Ran. She intentionally didn't breathe and just glared at the guy. The guy took her chin and added, "My, my, you are a cute one aren't you. I would like to have fun with you but I'm too busy." Ran moved her head aggressively so as to remove the guy's filthy hand off her. "Humph! You think you're so tough e? Let me hear what you have to say if I tell you that I called your detective boyfriend and told him that I kidnapped you. I'm pretty sure that he's gonna come to get you and when that happens—I'm going to kill him in front of you or maybe kill you in front of him." He added as he tapped Ran's foot.

His allies took off Ran's gag from her mouth and she replied, "I'm sure he won't fall for your trick!"

"Let's see about that when he comes—oh no! Wait! If he comes then that means—he already fell for it!" the guy laughed his heart out.

"I'm sure he won't come for me."

"Why is that then chicky?"

"He already—broke up with me so I am of no value to him anymore."

"Aw—what a shame. Unfortunately, I don't buy that. I look forward to seeing the both of you die in front of my eyes." He said, as he and his allies exited the room.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Ran asked the kid who was obviously terrified and was about to cry in any second. The kid just nodded and his eyes started to form tears. "Hey! Don't be afraid. Someone will save us. Don't worry. Okay." She said in her most gentle voice. She wanted to take the tape off the boy's mouth so she would find out who he is. Fortunately, the tape's adhesive was starting to wear off because they perspired too much. She just took the dangling part of the tape and gently pulled it off his mouth.

"There—now we can talk. So—umm—what's your name?"

"Mamoru Akagi. Second grade." The boy replied.

"Akagi? You're Ryoko's younger brother!"

"Yeah."

_'Looks like he got kidnapped for real this time.'_ Ran thought. "Anyway, my name's Ran Mouri. But you can call me Ran-neechan. Okay?"

Mamoru just nodded. "I wonder when we'll be saved. Is it true that you're going to be killed by that man, Ran-neechan?"

"I don't know, Mamoru. We can only sit here and wait for the answers."

"Won't we try to escape, Ran-neechan?"

"I don't see any sharp objects here. And I'm betting that that door is our only way to get out and in here."

"We can at least try."

"Okay, fine." Ran said. She couldn't let the boy go hopeless. She tried to move her feet in front so she could push herself forward. But much to her dismay, she was tied up to a post. Mamoru was also tied up to one.

"Looks like we really are stuck in here." Mamoru added after he looked where Ran looked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think everything makes more sense now. Heck! I don't know what I was typing! So—I hope you liked this and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay—I'm serious now. This is the first to the last chapter. Hope you like it! And hope it's not too long.

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 7**

"Yuck! Why are we here anyway?" Ryoko shouted in disgust.

"If you don't like it here then I suggest you go back." Shinichi answered.

"Remember? Kudo asked if there were any other ways to enter that hell of a place." Sato replied. "And this is the other way."

"An underground tunnel? We're in a freaking underground tunnel that is dirty and full of filthy stuff if you don't notice!" Ryoko shouted in fury.

"Filthy stuff like what? Frogs?" Shinichi said.

"I don't see nor hear any frogs."

"There's one right beneath you."

Ryoko looked under her and he was terribly right. She just screamed and tried to catch up with them. "I hate this place."

"I told you—if you don't like it here then go back." Shinichi said once again.

"Okay. It's here. I'm sure of it." Sato informed.

They looked up and saw a ladder leading to somewhere. There was a cover so they weren't exactly sure where it leads. Shinichi was the first to climb up so they will have a lending hand when they come up. Before they reached the top they heard someone below.

"Hey! You sure there aren't anyone who will break in our hideout?"

"Yes! I'm sure boss!"

"Positive?"

"Yes sir."

"Well what was that scream I heard?"

"Sir! It might be the scream of one of the hostages."

"Fine. Let's leave this place."

The threesome just looked at one another and continued climbing even faster. Before Shinichi took off the trap door, he pressed his ear onto it and listened. He wanted to make sure that there weren't any people in the room that they were going to break into. He heard nothing. He carefully and quietly opened the door. Not even a soul heard the door make contact with the floor. He quickly went into the room and helped Officer Sato and Ryoko out. When they all stood up they heard voices coming from the other room. They checked to see who it was.

"Ran!" Shinichi whispered. "Is there anyone with them?"

"I don't see anyone. And she's talking gently—no one would talk to a kidnapper gently, right?" Sato whispered back. "I'm going in." she cocked her gun and put it somewhere accessible. Sato opened the door slowly and when she opened it completely Ran was already looking there. "You okay Ran?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm with Shinichi by the way and a girl named Ryoko."

Mamoru gasped, "Ryoko-neechan is there?"

"Mamoru!!" Ryoko shouted and hugged her brother.

"Hey! Don't be too loud." Shinichi said. "Your scream was already heard down there. What makes you think that it won't be heard here?"

"It was you who made me scream so don't blame me."

"I didn't know you would scream if I told you about that frog beneath you." Shinichi sighed. "Anyway, we should free these guys now." He took his pocketknife and started to cut off the ropes that bound Mamoru. Sato did the same for Ran.

After a minute they were able to free them. Little did they know that someone really heard Ryoko's scream. They only found this out when they were about to escape and heard some people going to the room and opening the door.

"Aha! So your little detective friend really did come. I thought you said he wouldn't," the smoker said with a devilish look on his face. "Now—who wants to go first?"

Everyone just looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"No one? Then maybe I'll chose. How about—the great Shinichi Kudo?" he said, pointing the gun at him. "How about it? You wanna see your boyfriend die right before your eyes?" he asked Ran, but she just stayed silent. "Or maybe Ran Mouri. Do you want to see your beloved die?" Shinichi just went silent. "Do you people even have tongues?"

"Why do you have to ask as to who will be first?" Sato blurted.

Shinichi just looked at her in shock and though to himself, _'Bad idea, Sato. Very bad idea.' _He put his right hand on Ran's waist and his left on the lower part of her shoulder. He made sure that the kidnappers wouldn't see them. Ran knew what Shinichi was trying to do. He was preparing and/or thinking of a way to get out of this mess. But it still felt awkward for her.

"I'm guessing you want to be the first one to die. It's a shame killing such a beautiful woman." He cocked his gun and pointed it at her. She was also ready with her gun and prepared to get it. Shinichi's grip became tighter as the kidnapper was still being reluctant on pulling the trigger.

The kidnapper's eye was moving from here and there. He wasn't quite sure whom to shoot at. Finally, after thinking it over, he pointed the gun to Ran and pulled the trigger. Shinichi, being alert all this time, was prepared for this to happen. He quickly moved Ran and himself out of the way and ran towards the empty room along with the others. The kidnappers were befuddled and started to shoot at anyone among them. But unfortunately for them, they got away.

"What's in that room?" the smoker shouted furiously.

"We believe that there's a trap door leading to the underground tunnel, which is leading outside." One of allies answered.

"Don't just stand there! Follow them!" the smoker shouted to his allies. And at once they followed them.

"Umm—maybe you shouldn't have done that." The scared guy blurted. "Remember what we put on those two rascals?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Set up the device and I'll meet you in the computer room." The smoker said as he exited the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shinichi's group was literally running for their lives. Sometimes Ryoko would trip over something and won't even mind the frogs. They didn't know that the kidnappers planted bombs in the tunnel just in case this sort of thing happens. They only realized that when they were somehow trapped in one place because the path in front of them just got blown up.

"Darn it! I hate it when they have bombs!" Shinichi shouted.

"How the heck are we going to get outta here?" Sato asked.

"Can't we turn around?" Ran added.

"No, Ran. We can't. I'm sure that they've come after us already. I think that the best question to ask right now is 'Is there any other way to get out of here than to go forward or backward? Any secret passages at all?'" Shinichi answered. Ran was shocked that Shinichi was the one who answered her question. They hadn't talked to each other at all since they broke up.

"Hey! What's that?" Sato said the moment she saw a brick missing from the wall. She tried to examine the unusual wall and accidentally pushed one of the bricks. The brick just fell down the other side and that's when they knew how to get out of their nightmare. They all pushed the bricks until they were able to make an opening big enough to let them through.

Surprisingly, as soon as they had made an opening they heard voices again. The kidnappers were looking for them and they were catching up fast! Shinichi and Sato prepared their guns and followed the two girls whom they ordered to run before them.

While they were in that certain path, they came across an intersection. They didn't know if they were to turn right, left or just go straight. Perhaps the bombs made their decision making easier. It blew up the paths that were leading right and left. Shinichi started to think that the kidnappers knew _exactly_ where they were. He speculated that Ran or Mamoru might have some sort of tracking devices on them and decided to stop.

"What on earth went into your mind? Why are we stopping? They'll catch up with us even more!" Sato shouted angrily.

"I know what I'm doing." Shinichi replied calmly. "Ran—may I see your jacket?" Ran didn't know what was going on but she still trusted Shinichi so she didn't argue with him. Shinichi examined the whole jacket and found nothing, but he didn't give up. "Ran—did they touch you?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question no matter how stupid it may seem."

"Well—the only thing I remembered is that they touched my chin." Ran paused for a moment and she added, "He also tapped my foot?" Shinichi went closer to her face, took her chin and lifted her head up. Then he got down on one knee and checked her shoes.

"Which foot did he tap?"

"The left. Why are you asking all of these things?" Shinichi didn't answer her question. He just examined all the parts of Ran's shoe and found a chip-like object and took it off. "What is that?"

"I'm betting this is a tracking device. Why else would they be able to catch up with us so easily?"

And then a gunshot was heard throughout the tunnel and blood was thrown to the ground along with a body. Everyone looked at the thrown figure. Shinichi managed to get a hold of himself and carried the body and continued to run.

"Looks like it wasn't such a good idea stopping after all." Shinichi added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. I'm sorry if this story is long. (Or is it?) Anyway, I would like to know what your opinions are in this so please review! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter I swear.

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 8**

Shinichi's group was running non-stop just as long as they're still hearing gunshots they won't stop. Unfortunately, the gunshots got even closer and closer. They found themselves in another intersection and just turned right and then turned left. They didn't stop running until they reached a destroyed path. It seemed very hard to move the large debris of the tunnel out of the way but they still did it because they were pretty desperate to get out. Shinichi just stayed put in one corner and watched over the injured.

He sighed, "You okay, Ran?"

"I'm—fine." She answered in between deep breaths.

"Of course, what am I thinking? That was a stupid question! There's no way that you would be fine in a condition like that! You just got shot right at the chest! That was pretty stupid I gotta say."

"Say everything you want right this second—because I might not be able to hear your voice again." Ran said weakly.

"No Ran! Don't say things like that. We're gonna get out of here and we're taking you to a hospital. Everything will be normal after that."

"Does that mean that you're going to—" Ran paused to swallow and breathe deeply. "You're going to come back to me?"

Shinichi's eyes just grew wide and he answered, "Ran—you know very well that I can't." he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"It's just—I'll tell you later."

"Now is the best time. You might not be able to talk to me face to face later." Ran started coughing and coughed out blood. Shinichi helped her sit up and gave her water from Sato's bottle to gargle off the blood. "Thank you."

"Shh! Don't speak. You'll just waste your breath." Shinichi said, desperately trying to stop Ran speaking.

"Hey! Kudo! We can use a little bit of help from you! We're not super people you know!" Sato screamed in anger.

"I can see the police cars coming!" Ryoko blurted. "HEY! WE NEED HELP! OVER HERE!" Ryoko shouted as loud as she can.

"I don't think they can hear you; not with this ruble in front of us." Sato informed. "Here, let me help you get these things out of the way so we can get Ran to the hospital already."

"I don't think that you can do that quick enough to save my life."

"Don't say things like that Ran." Shinichi said.

"Humph! You underestimate us Ran." Sato added.

"I'm serious! You—or rather—I won't make it on time."

"Ran?" Ryoko and Sato said in unison.

"Hurry up! We need to save her!" Sato shouted.

"Stop being so stubborn. I might as well say it to you now, there doesn't seem to be any better time." Ran's voice was weaker and softer than ever. Ran quickly grabbed Shinichi's jacket and whispered something in his ear. She managed to place her hands on his cheek and Shinichi grabbed it as soon as it was placed. He did this just because of what Ran had told him. Everything seemed fast for him later on.

A few moments after Shinichi grabbed Ran's hand, hers grew weaker until she finally became lifeless. She suddenly became lighter, her eyes closed and her head was tilted back. Sato, Ryoko and Mamoru can't believe what they were seeing after that. The great Shinichi Kudo—crying? No way! But it was true; he was crying and just when the rest weren't looking at them he kissed Ran on the lips for one—last—time.

The police took them a few minutes more until they got the ruble out of the way and saved them. They captured the kidnappers in the tunnel and their allies were still somewhere hidden in the old factory. Well—all in all, the entire mission was an almost success. Almost you say? You see—the mission was all about capturing the kidnappers and rescuing the hostages alive. No one among the police felt happy at all after they received the dreadful news, especially Mr. Mouri. He was making a scene screaming as to who was responsible for his precious daughter's death. Shinichi felt guilty after Mr. Mouri shouted all of that. He said to himself_, 'If I didn't decide to stop then—none of this would've happened.'_ He balled his hands into fists_. 'Ran—Ran would—Ran would still be alive if I didn't decide to do that.'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was a fine Saturday morning; surely everybody should be happy right? Well—not everybody was happy during this day. Today is Ran's funeral. A lot of police officers that knew her well went there. Of course, since it was her funeral her friends were also there, including Kazuha and Heiji. Her friends from the karate team were also there, in fact the one who replaced her for her absence was the one who won the championships. But that doesn't matter.

No one could hear voices form each other. They just heard the sad music that kept on playing as they laid down the roses for her. Mr. Mouri and Eri Kisaki were the ones who stayed there the longest. They just stood there frozen to the ground while looking at their daughter's lifeless but peaceful body and her latest picture just on top of her coffin.

"We disappointed her, Eri." Mr. Mouri said.

"How come?"

"She always wanted us to go back together and that wish of hers never really came true."

"We have to move—there are others waiting." Eri pointed out as she grabbed hold of her husband's arm and gently pulled him away of the coffin.

After the dedications from her family and friends were said, it was time for her burial. Eri was literally crying on her husband's shoulder while Mr. Mouri was holding her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Eri thought, 'Don't worry Ran. I'll be sure to forgive your father. I won't make up any more excuses.' "Why'd you have to be taken away from us at such a young age?" she whispered that Mr. Mouri seemed to hear.

"We can't bring her back to life, Eri. We're no deity. We just have to accept this tragedy."

After the coffin was lowered and covered, the guests all left for their homes. Mr. Mouri and Eri Kisaki were the only ones standing in front of their daughter's grave.

Heiji and Kazuha were just walking in a nearby park and happened to bump into Shinichi. Kazuha, knowing everything that happened between them suddenly got angry with him and started to scream at him and hit him in the process even though Heiji tried to stop her.

"Yeah, yeah. You have the right to be angry with me." Shinichi gloomily said as he stood up.

"Don't act all high and mighty!" Kazuha screamed.

"Hey! I feel just as bad as you feel, okay?" Shinichi shouted back. "You can hat me all you want and blame me for her death. You don't have to make me guiltier about the matter. If you're satisfied with beating me up now, you can go home." Shinichi said as he started to walk away.

"I just have two things to ask—is that okay?" Kazuha asked, her voice gloomier than ever. Heiji started to comfort by embracing her from her back.

"Why did you break up with her?"

Shinichi answered, "I broke up with her because I didn't want her to get into any more trouble."

"I don't understand." Kazuha and Heiji said in unison.

"Well—I am a famous detective right? Not that I'm boasting about it. Since the criminals know that I'm going out with her, they will kidnap her to use her bait for me. They'll also do all sorts of torture to her just I would do anything they say. So I thought if I dumped her—they'll leave her alone and think that she is o no value to me anymore."

"I see. Does she know about that?" Heiji asked.

"Unfortunately, I hadn't had the chance to tell her."

"Oh—sorry"

"Anyway—did she say anything before she—died?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah. Actually, she did." Shinichi replied. "She said—'I'm glad I had the chance to meet you and my friends. Please tell them this: You've been my constant companion these past years. You've been there for me when I needed someone and you never asked anything in return."

Kazuha bent her head down. "I see. Thanks." She started to walk away but Heiji stopped her.

"Did she say anything to you?" Heiji blurted.

"HEIJI! That's a little personal don't you think?" Kazuha said.

"Well—she thought that Shinichi had broken up with her for real. What else could she possibly say to him?"

"Hei—"

"It's fine. If he wants to know it that badly I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. She said: Even though I know that these words won't come out of your mouth for me, I'll still say it anyway. I—" Shinichi paused. "I love you, Shinichi."

Heiji and Kazuha were just surprised. "Oh—I'm sorry. We'll go now, Kudo. We'll see you someday."

"Yeah. Bye guys. Take care."

"You too." Kazuha and Heiji said in unison.

A lot of years passed and Ran's parents got married again and had another baby. Heiji and Kazuha also got married a few years later. Shinichi's parents stayed in Japan after Ran's death just so they can comfort and spend more time with their son. And Shinichi—well—he never got married nor did he have another girlfriend. Ran was the one and only girl for him and he never loved any other girl but her. His family and friends thought that his situation is very sad. Although, they didn't think like that for long, because Shinichi and Ran got to be together again after some very long years of waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay—that was the story… Hehehe. Umm—I would like to know what you thought about this. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
